New Recruit/Dialogues
On the SUV... Player: (So, I'm around with Simon Scamwell, the one I arrested for.) Simon: What's up, hotshot? Never thought you may have arrested me that quick. Player: Don't be so sure. Police Officer: (Player). To tell, there's no policewoman in Tripea Bay. I should have to tell you. Player: Really? Police Officer: Because they're most likely assigned at more hostile locations as they're wise to investigate. Player: How about Regina Turney? She even survived this hostility onslaught? Police Officer: Rei Turney? She's the most feared fugitive as she's a relentless one-woman army. Police Officer: Rei hasn't have any offenses ever since, but her bravery over brass knuckles would stand her as a hero. Player: What in the world... Police Officer: And we're almost there to the station guys. Player: Wait. ALL DUCK!!! After the shooting onslaught... Player: It's just one bullet? Someone's wearing a hat... It may be the killer's... Player: I just get outta here checking what's happening. Chapter 1 Investigate the Police Station. Player: Wait, a pistol is there? Player: I guess police officers must not use their guns... Player: I'll check it out. Player: I should have of checking the SUV what's even happening. Examine the Pistol. Player: So this pistol is used recently. Player: Should have of analyzing further. Analyze this Used Pistol. Player: So there's one bullet wasted. Player: I'll take this as the murder weapon. Investigate the SUV Seats. Player: What in the world?! Player: Simon Scamwell didn't even listen?! Fine, Simon's the victim. Player: Though, let me check his body further. Analyze the Victim's Body. Player: So there's Simon, analyzed already. I already remembered the police officers mostly are male. But in Tripea Bay, there is not even a policewoman according to a police officer. Player: So, the killer is a male, as I checked the bullet, and I could tell it's likely to be a police officer. Player: And Simon has a tattoo... and it has Errol Mitanio's name on it. Time to check him out. Interrogate Errol Mitanio about Simon's death. Errol: Hey, mate'y! I'ma Errol Mitanio, and I'm a pirate. I came back recently just for some requests! Player: Like Simon Scamwell's tattoo? Errol: Yes. And why? Player: Simon is found dead. Whatcha say about it? Errol: Hm? How did I shoot Simon when I already am done of his tattoo. Also, I have to check out the guns on the shooting area. Go to the next chapter. Player: So two suspects. But I only found this Errol Mitanio somewhere. Player: And the evidence isn't even enough. I guess I have to check the location again. Player: Did I checked the Police Station Outskirts? I guess I didn't. Player: I should have of going. Chapter 2 Investigate Police Station Outskirts. Player: Hm, there's nothing interesting here, but whose is this ID? Player: This is Simon Scamwell's! I didn't even realized that he left his ID here before his case has been dealt of? Player: Gotta check it out. Maybe there's something hidden over it. Player: I should have of reminding myself I have to investigate the Police Streets too. Examine Simon's ID. Player: So there's Lorelei Von Brandt's name on it. Player: She's related to Simon, speaking of work? Player: Wait, she's under alias of Lorelei Cortonith. Gotta deal with 'im. Interrogate Lorelei Cortonith about her relation to Simon Scamwell. Lorelei: Oh, hi (rank)(player)! Do you know who I am? Player: Are you... Lorelei Von Brandt? Lorelei: I usually go on by the name Lorelei Cortonith as an alias, but yes, there is one other co-owner. Player: Anyways. What is your relation about Simon Scamwell? I found your name on his ID. Lorelei: I have no business with him as I fired him some days ago. To tell, Suzanna Schnee, another co-owner of my business, she's hiring people. Lorelei: But I fire people. So I know Suzanna would not be one of your listing suspects. Lorelei: I gotta go back to work, some guns are broken I have to fix! Investigate the Police Streets. Player: What is this? Player: The box... also Simon's? I have never thought of this too. Player: I should have of checking out. Examine Simon's Box. Player: So I see the picture of Thomas Carlton... a fellow policeman? Player: Gotta deal with im'. Interrogate Thomas Carlton about his relation with Simon Scamwell. Thomas: Hey (rank) (player)! Nice to see you! Player: What's your relation to Simon Scamwell. Thomas: I... have none but I may have saw him somewhere. Player: Okay...? Thomas: I have to find my gun either. Gotta go. After all above... Player: Wait. Something I may have forgot... Player: Did... I forgot somewhere at the SUV Seats? There may be some bloody handprint out there. Player: Maybe the killer checked the SUV out but his hand got bloodied after accidentally touching the glass... Player: Should have of checking out again. Investigate the SUV Seats. Player: I predicted it. Player: So there is this bloody handprint. I have to check it out. Examine this Bloody Handprint. Player: So done picking blood out there. Player: Let me check further. It may be the last piece of evidence. Analyze this Blood. Player: So, the blood isn't even the same as Simon Scamwell's... Player: ...it is indeed the killer's. Player: I guess this is the enough evidence to arrest somebody. Arrest the killer now! Player: Thomas Carlton. I guess you're wearing the police hat right? Thomas: Yeah what? Player: Have you shoot at the SUV? Thomas: I just... did. Player: You handle guns right? Thomas: Uh-huh. Player: You're a male, and your blood type is B+. Thomas: Yes. What's up with you? Player: *whistles* Police Officers: You're under arrest, Thomas Carlton! Thomas: Oh sh*t. There's no escape for me. Player: What's up now. Thomas: Fine. I may have killed Simon Scamwell because I didn't realize that there's no target shooting area in my sights! Thomas: I'm shooting at the wrong area! Player: Sorry, but you're under arrest, you're jailed for 5 years with a chance of parole for 2 and a half years. Thomas: Fine! Police Officer: Deal with the jail, mate! Thomas: OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-- Move on to the next case! Player: I guess there's an upcoming contest somewhere. I should have of watching. Go to Additional Investigation. Player: Anyways. What's up with Errol Mitanio recently? He said that he came back from other areas, and though, he's a good ol' pirate to talk to. Player: And what's up with Lorelei Cortonith? I guess she's kinda busy forging blades for something else... Gotta check em' out. Training Over Swords Talk to Errol Mitanio about his visit. Player: Hey Cap'n Errol! Errol: Hey mate'y! I need your help mate. Player: Oh, what happened? Errol: Lorelei has placed the crafted forged sword that was made for me, at the Police Station Outskirts. Though I hate policemen, can you get it for me? Player: Sure. I'll do it. After all above... Player: Oh, if Errol hates policemen, why not me? I'm that undercover, haha! Player: Gladly I didn't brought out my policemen to gank, as they only gank whenever I found the killer... Investigate the Police Station Outskirts. Player: So this is the forged sword that Errol has requested? Player: Or is this... seemed to be someone else I know? Let me check it out. Examine this Forged Sword. Player: So it is indeed the sword that is customized... Player: But the name's Lorelei's! Have to check her out! Talk to Lorelei Cortonith about this forged sword. Player: Lorelei! Lorelei: Oh, hey. What's that sword...? Player: That I found at the Police Station Outskirts. Lorelei: Oh, you're so silly! Player: Um... are you okay? Lorelei: That's actually made for Errol's! He's a customer, and he has paid money for me, so he's free to take it. Player: I see. Lorelei: Oh, since Errol hates going to the Police Stations, I guess I'll give you a burger to help you out. See you later!~ Talk to Errol Mitanio about the Forged Sword. Player: Here you go Errol. Errol: Thanks mate'y! You got some outfit from me for you to try out! Category:Dialogues